ateet fir dohrata he
by cid daya shreya fan 123
Summary: cid ki agnipriksha
1. Chapter 1

**Character..  
**

 **Acp pardhuman:-acp of mumbai cid(a.p)  
**

 **. mumbai cid(abhi)  
**

 **.mumbai cid(daya)  
**

 **freedy:-inspecter(free)**

 **Dcp chitrole:-dcp of mumbai cid(d.c)  
**

 **shaluke:-forensic doctor(d.s)  
**

 **doc.( )  
**

 **purvi:-sub  
**

 **schin:-incpecter cid  
**

 **kajal:-sub ins cid  
**

 **in** **burro...**

aaj ka din thoda ajeeb tha. acp sir a hi nahi aaye apna kam kar rahe the. Tbhi dcp chitrole sir aate he.

D.c.:-acp Kaha he.

Freedy:-abhi a aye nahi acp sir

D.c:-vo kabse late aane laga. Abhijeet phone karo.

Tbhi acp sir a ate hehe...

A.p;-g.m sir

D.c-g.m. chodo batao late kyu a aye.

a.p:-sir. kuchh kam me phash kaya tha. isliye late ho gaya.

d.c :-thik he thik he.(dcp apni jeb se ek envolape nikal ta he) ye lo ..is me jo he us par amal karo

(dcp sir waha se chale jate he)

a.p:-jab bi aata he ye dcp tenstion deke jata he..(envolape dekhte huye) pata nahi isme kya ,daya office me aayo..baki sab apna kam karo...

(acp,abhi,daya acp ki office me jate he, acp vo envolape read karte he,unke chare par paresani ki lakira aati he)

abhi:-kya baat he sir,

daya:-koi pareshani vali baat he sir..

a.p:-haa daya baat to pareshani ki he.

abhi :-kya baat he sir

a.p:-head office se ye latter aaya he, isme likha he cid pe sankat aane vala he kyuki **GANI MUSTAK(UNDER WORLD DON) ki** nazar is baar mumbai par he.

abhi:-sir ye wahi he na jo london ke seriyel blast ka jimmedar he

a.p:-ha abhijeet wahi he lekin iss baar who apni personal dusmani ke liye aaya he ...

daya:-personal dusmani sir.

a.p.:-ha daya ..or ye dusmani mujse,saluke or dcp chitrole se he..

abhi:-sir kesi dusmani.

a.p:-baat ye he ke ..aaj se 35 saal pahle me,dcp,or saluke ek hi collage me the...me or dcp commerce institute me or saluke sicence me tha..hamare aur bhi dost the..lekin dusman sirf ek **arjun bakshi jo aaj gani mustak ke** naam se jaana jata he...

 _ **flashback start:-**_

update soon plase rewie

and sorry gramer mistek


	2. Chapter 2

_**j. and sicence college**_

 ** _Character.._**

 _ **Prdhuman:-honhar student..and…n.c.c cadet**_

 _ **r. :-sicence student pardhuman best friend**_

 _ **smasher chitrole:-badmash guys….jalese buy pardhuman …but shart mine**_

 _ **arjun bakhi:-student(chhupa rustom)**_

 **sab new student apne college ke first day par bahut khush dikh rahe he**

 **purane student naye student ka swagat kar rahe he or new student ko college ke bare me bata rahe apne dosto se mil rah he to koi naye dost bana raha he.**

 **New student apne roll no or class janne ke liye notice board ke pass bhid jama ye hua he**

 **Tbhi ek safed rang ki car aati he car ki passage sit se do new student utrte student kisi amir family se dono apna roll no. or class notice board pe dekhte he..**

 **Tab college me sab naye student ko hall me jama hone ka announce hota he or sab hall ki taraf chalet he..**

 **Us vaqat cycle pe do student aate he or noticr board se r.n or class note karte he**

Prdhuman:-abe saluke late ho gaye yaar…

Saluke:-ha yaar …

Pardhuman :-tu naa jaldi utha kar..nai to har roj late hote rahe ge.

Saluke :-me teri tarh jaldi nai uth sakta…or tu kyu har roj jaldi uth ta he ..4.00 baje uth kar exercise karta he..yoga karta he…tu kya police force join karne vala he kya…

Padhuman:-haa..mera to yahi sapna he..me police me jau..isliye to me college me n.c.c me bi join hone vala hu..

Saluke :-chood yaar …jaldi chal nai to tere police banne ke sapne ke chakkar me pahle din hi late ho jayege

Pardhuman:-thik he thik chal ab…hall me jana he…

Saluke :-haa chal

 **Dono hall me jate he or dusre student ke beth jate he..principal sir speech dene ke liye aate he…**

Principal:-good mornig student …aaj college ka pahela din he aapka ..sab bahut khush me chahuga ke aapki khushi ese hi rahe ..me strict nahi hu .aap yaha khelo,khudo,masti karo me khuch nai kahuga but in sab ke sath study mat bhul jana or ha esa kam mat karna jo college ,samaj ya desh khilaf ho …kyuki desh dusman mera dusaman .or meri dusmani achhi nahi…are are gabbro nahi me to Mazak kar raha tha,,study me dhyan dena or apna frutre brite karna vo bi college ke displine me rah kar ok…me aash karta hu aab sab meri kahi bato par amal karege…to aab sab ka aaj phela din he or aab sab ko r,n or class ka pata to chal hi gaya hoga ..to ab aap sab apne class me jav or tumahare teacher thumhe sylebass,book,exam bare bataye ge …good luck…

Sab apne calss me jate he …college ke baad prdhuman or saluke canteen me milte he tabhi saluke ek ladke se takra jata he,,,

Boy1:-ye dikh ke nai chal sakta be

Saluke:-sorry yar dikha nai

Boy2:-kyo aakho me batan laga ke aaya he.

Saluke :-sory bhai galst hogi .

Boy1:-sorry bolne se sab thik ho jata he kya ..janta nai kon hu me…smasher,samser chitrole me yaha ke commissioner ka beta hu or ye mera dost **ajay bakshi** ml aka beta he …teri ghare ghare college se chute karva duga samja..

Saluke:-sorry bola na mene fir kyu dimag kha rahe ho dono

Ajay :-abe dimag khate ham or vo tera abe ham tere jesa poor boy ko dekhna bhi pasand nahi.

Prdhuman:-suno saluke ne sorry bola to ab bas karo na sab

Chitrole :-abe kon he be tu bich kyu aa raha he .,(chitrole acp ko dakka mar ke girat he)

Pardhuman:-oye! Tune muje dakka mara ab to tu gaya (or pardhuman or chitro ke bich ladai ho jati he )

(tab college ka staff aake unhe alag karta he or 4 ko principal ki office me le jate he)

Principal:-aate hi rang dikha diye aap loko to 1 din bhi pura nai hua ,

Chitrole:-sir wo,,,,

Principal:-koi bat nai sunni last worning he agli bar ladai ki to yaad rakhna me jitna a6a hu use jyada bura bhi hu me..samje chalo jav yaha se

(4 janr lagte he tabhi principale pardhuman or saluke lo rok leta he)

Principal:-ye dono to bade baap ki aulad he tum unse na ke father college ke trusty he lekin tum middle calss se ho .or honhar ho islye apna crear bano..or bato me dyan na

Both:-ok sir

Principal:-thik he ab joi…

(principal ki office ke bahar chitro aur bakshi dono ka interja kar rahe hote he)

Chitrole:-aagay tum dono

Ajay:-dekh lege hum tumhe yaad rakhna

(sab apne ghar jate he)

(saluke or ajay bakshi college me sicence me admission leke study karta he)

(prdhuman or chitrole commrecr ke sath police traning ke deparment me bhi jate he)

(saluke forncis me expert hota he)

(ajay mecenical me expert banta he)

(prdhuman or chitrole police trining me avval number pea ate he)

 **After 3 year**

 **College last day**

Aaj sab alag hote he

Pardhuman :-saluke 3 saal kese gujar gai pata bhi nai chala

Saluke :-haa yaar

(tabhi chitrole or ajay waha aate he)

Chitrole :-pardhuman aaj khush to bahot hoge na tum

Pardhuman:-haa tere jasi panoti jo hat gai naa…

Chitrole:-bhahut udo mat me hamsa tum se aage raha hu..

Parduman:-kitna aage…

100m doad me 2 min puri karta to tum 1.59 min me

Long jump me 7 fit lagata to tum 7.1

High jump me 6 fit to tum 6.1

Itan hi aage ho na

Chitrole :-aage to huna yaad rakhna me hamesha tuj se aage hi rahuga tera pich nai choduga apne haat ke niche tuje kaam karne par majbur kar dunga,

Ajay:-tum dono ko itna bura haal karege ke tumari nasal bhi hamse pange nai legi yaad rakhna

Saluke:-oye ajay abet u cheez he kya he lab me se cemical churakar bomb banker loge parechan karne ke siva kya he tune..college me thik tha lekin bahar bomb banai to police dande pitegi yaad rakhna

Ajay:-tu apna dekh saluke me apna dekh luga agar mane bomb banaya to tuje pahele phoduga

(chitro or ajay waha se chale jate he)

Saluke:-pardhuman agar ye chitro tera bodd bana to tera to jeena haram kar dega na

Prdhuman:-haa wo to ha lekin me tuje apne hath niche kam karvake tera jeena me haram karugai

Saluke:-ab bas kar or chal

(prdhuman police trining lekar Mumbai cid me inspecter ban ta he)

(chitro le apne baap ke pehchan se Mumbai cid me hi acp ban jata he)

(or chitro saluke ko bhi cid me as junior forncisc serjan bana deta he oe pardhuman or saluke par order karta he)

(lekin ajay apni paray ka galat fayada uthakar jayada paiso ke liye gerkanuni kam karnr lagta he)

(or ek din ajay pisa ki lalch me atankvadi se milkar Mumbai ke commisner(chitrole father) ki hatya karta he or wanted ban jata he)

(prdhuman ajay ko 2 mahine ki mahenat ke baad girftar karta he)

Intogation room…

Saluke:-ajay kaha tha na tu ek din police ki japet me aajayega aa gaya ne

Ajay:-saluke dekhta ja me yaha chal jauga or tum dekhta reh jaoge

Pardhuman:-sapne dekhna chhod de ajay

(tabhi wha citro le aata he who apne farther kii deth se bahut paresan hota he or ajay ko dekh gusse me aa jata he or use salp mar kar gira deta he)

Chitrole:-mene tuje apna dost mana or tune mera sath gaddari ki

Ajay:-samsher paisa riste nai dekhata tu kamina he lekin tu imandar he tu jee nai payega dekhna

Chitrole:-prdhuman ese sab uglva or phasho dilwa

(chitrole waha se chala jata he)

(ajay jis atankvadi se kaam karat tha us atankavadione ajay ko chudane ke liye chitro ke pariwar ko kidneeped karte he is liye cid ko ajay ko chodana padta he)

(ajay baad me gani mustak banker aatkvad felata raheta he)

(kuch di baad)

Chitrole:-prdhuman wada kar muje jab bhi ajay mile tuje tu use mout ke khat utar kar mere dad ki aatma ko santi dekha

Pardhuman:-sir,wada he mera ajay ko me jarur dhundh ke use uske gunah ki saja duga…..

 **Flashback end**


	3. Chapter 3

Abhi:-acp sir kya ajay(gani) ko pakdne ke liye dcp sir khud koi kadam utha sakte he

a.p:-abhi,dcp ke pita ki hatya hui thi dcp kitna bhi kamina koi na ho par uske pitaji ek imandar officer the or dcp imandar ki izzat karta he

daya:-gani ko pakdne ke kiye hame jaal bias na padega.

Acp:-haa daya lekin gani koi chota mota apradhi nai he vo shatir dimag ka aadmi he mene to chunna he wo khabhi apne asli roop me crime nahi karta .yani usko pechan na muskil he.

Abhi:-sir gani kya kar sakta he .wo Mumbai me kyu aaya he.

Acp:-pata nai abhijeet par pata to lagana padega (thinking)ajay kyu aaya hoga,,,,,,abhijeet daya sare khabri ko alert kardo ,airpot,railway sation,depot ,sab jaga nazar rakho,,,sare officer ko or sare police department me ajay(gani) ki har huliye ki tasbeer bhej do'

Both(abhi,daya):-yes sir,,,,,

(daya or abhi cabin se bhahar aate he)

Freedy:-kya baat he sir

Daya:-freedy Mumbai musibat me hai

Abhi:-aane vala vaqat Mumbai or cid ki parikhsha ka vaqat hai

Freedy:-par sir baat kya he

Daya:-underword ke kuchh log Mumbai ko tabah karna chate he

Abhi:-gani mustak ko Mumbai me dekha gaya he

Sachin:-sir a to most wanted aatankvadi hai na

Daya:-haa sachin

Abhi:-freedy,sachin,purvi sab alert ho Mumbai me high alert laga do har jaga nazar rkhvav

Daya:-abhi muje lagta he hame Mumbai jese sahar par nazar rakhne ke liye aur officer kii jarur padegi.

Abhi:-ha daya ye bade sahar par nazar rakhna aasan nahi,

Daya:-abhi ham dusre cid deprtment se kuch officer bulwa sakte he na

(acp come to both)

Acp:-ha daya ,tum sahi kah r ahe ho hame or log ki jarurat he

Abhi:-par sir kise bulaye waha bhi to unki jarur hogi na

Acp:-abhi daya ek kam karo saare desh cid department ki l,ist me se khash officer kii list bano wo list me dcp ke jariye pass karva ke sare officer ko oppiment karte he

Abhi/daya:-yes sir

(all officer work to serioeslly)

Abhi:-freedy tum Mumbai cid purani team ko or cid special buro activate karo…or saath me cid kasmir,cid punjab,cid rajathan,cid ahamdad,cid Bhopal se officer ki list taiyar karo.

Freedy:-yes sir

Daya:-sachin tum delhi,kolkatta,patna,zarkhand ki list taiyar karo

Sachin :-yes sir

Daya:-purvi tum kareka,banglor,goa,cheenai,hedrabad,ki list taiyar karo

Purvi :-yes sir

(sab li list taiyar ho jati he dcp turant in officer ko emaegy ke low ke hisab se bulata he)

 **Approve Team list:-**

 **cid old team**

virendra

asha

shudhakar

dr naila

 **cid special buro team**

azad shatru

abhimanyu

resmi

dr,niyti

 **kasmir**

vivek

tasha

Rahul

 **Punjab**

Rajat

Pukaj

Ishita

Dr,vaibhav

 **Rajathan**

Kavin

Ruhana

Mayank

 **Ahamdabad**

Sherya

Vineet

Dhushyant

Dr,patel

 **Bhopal**

Nikhil

Mridula

Jayant

Dr,bhopali

 **Delhi**

Daksh

Aditi

Priyanka

 **Kolkata**

Prithviraj

Anushka

Rishi

Dr,babu mosay

 **Patna**

Muskaan

Devyana

Kaveri

Dr,devi

 **Zarkhand**

Lavnya

Roma

Digvijay

Dr,sonali

 **Kerla**

Suraj

Karan

Vikram

Dr,nagarjun

 **Banglour**

Vansh

Mayur

Divya

Dr,Tanya

 **Goa**

Akshay

Jayvanti

Pratap

Dr,jujunvala

 **Chennai**

Jasmine

Tejali

Jehan

Dr,raina

 **Hyedrabad**

Samar

Ashwini

Khushal

Dr,ragav

(all team ready is 16 team)

Fredy:-acp sir 16 team ready he ,or cid mubai ki team ke sath 17 team he

Acp sir:-ok fredy ,abhijeet sab team kaha he

Abhi:-sir sab confercr room he

Daya:-sir 16 team me 4 officer he in mese 3 police or 1 fornisic he

Acp:-thik he ,team ko code kya doge

Abhi:-sir time bachne ke liye sahar ya satate ke naam hi diye he,,je se ki delhi team,goa team etc

Acp:-thik very good job ,sab conference room me chalo,kajal tum dcp sir ko phone karke conference room me aane ko bolo

Kajal :-yes sir

(sab log hall me bethe he ,,thodi der me dcp sir vaha aate he)

Dcp:-good evening all of you

All:-g.e sir

Dcp:-acp pardhuman sab yaha he par saluke dikhay nahi de raha kaha he,

(ans same time saluke and tarika is come)

:-aagya sir me

Dcp:-oh bahut bada ehsaan kar diya aapne kya magvyu chh ,pani,ya thanda

Dr,saluke:-abhi nahi sir baad me

Dcp:-kya,kya kya kaha

Dr,saluke :-kuch nahi sir

Dcp:-shurge nahi koi..acp plan kya he

Acp:-sir plan abhijeet aur daya ne banya he

Dcp:-kyu tum ne kyu nahi banya

Acp:-aap mera banaye plan ko aproove karte

Dcp:-bilkul nahi….mera matlab karta…chlo chodo Abhijeet daya tum plan samjo

Abhi:-yes sir

(hall ki light low kar di jaati he,aur prjecter chalu kiya jata he)

Daya:-ye Mumbai ka naksha he(point to Mumbai maps)

Abhi:-17 team he yani Mumbai khash jagay per 17 team nazar rakhegi or har 1 ghante me situation ki report degi

Daya:-sari team conference call se joodo turnt javad dena hoga

Abhi:-sari team 1 forensic ke saath 4 log he,forncic officer sari jaruru cheje ki lab se collect kar le aur sare forensic saab ko report karte rahe

Daya:-sare police officer abhijeet ko report karte rahe

Abhi:-sab log civil dress code me insone ki bich,

Daya:-is mission ke bare me aam logo pata na chlne ppye

Abhi:-apni service revolver chupa ke rakhe

Daya:-thik hai ab kise kaha jana he ye sachin ,kajal,aur,purvi batayge

(sachin,kajal,purvi stan up table)

Sachin:-1 team he cid Mumbai jo ,daya sir,purvi,kajal ,me south Mumbai me

Kajal:-2 team cid old team or s,b, dharvi me

Abhi:-dharvi se aab vakif he isliye aap vaha rahege kyuku dharvi me chhupne li jagah bahut hai

Puevi:-kasmir,Punjab,rajthan,amdabad,zarkhand east mumabai me

,Kolkata,patna,kerla west mubai me

Kajal :-aur baki team yanebanglore,goa,cheenai hedrabad north mubai me

Acp :-all clear

All:-yes sir

Acp :-thik sab jav sab jaruri chije saluke ki lab me mil jayegi ok

All:-yes sir

Acp:-abhijeet,dcp sir,saluke aur me buaro me rahege sab contect me rahe

All:-yes sir

 **Kya hoga ab gani kya karega**

 **Dcp apna badla le payega**

 **Sab team Mumbai pe nazar rakne me kamyab hogi**

 **Aapko kya lagta he**

 **Plz rewiew**

 **Update**

 **Coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Priya 770:-thank to like my story…I like your friendship**

 **cid fan 123:-thank …..haa itne officer ek sath kabhi nahi aaye ,,,sirf ff pe hi ye mumkin he….**

 **93:-thank**

 **Start new ….chepter….**

Kuchh Haath Se Mere Nikal Gaya,

Woh Palak Jhapak Ke Chhip Gaya,

Fir Laash Bichh Gayi Lakhon Ki,

Sab Palak Jhapak Ke Badal Gaya.

Jab Rishte Raakh Mein Badal Gaye,

Insaniyat Ka Dil Dahal Gaya,

Main Poochh Poochh Ke Haar Gaya,

Kyon Mera Bhaarat Badal Gaya?

Mumbai aaj khatre me hai,pata nahi kab kya ho jaye,lekin sab ko bharosha he cid pe or cid ko bharosha he apne officer pe jo khabhi tut nahi sakta…

(sari team plan ke hisab se Mumbai pe nazar rakhne ke liye Mumbai ki har jagah fail jate he,,,cid ke sath Mumbai police bhi is jung me cid ka sath deti heooor sare police vale sab team ke sath jud jate he..)

(acp,dcp,abhijeet,saluke sir cid office me beth kar sab team ko insert dete he …dcp tention me hota dekh acp unhe baat karte he)

Acp:-sir sab thik ho jayega .aap tention mat lijiye.

Dcp:-kese tention na lu prdhuman kese,jo insan apne dost ka nah o saka vo dusre ki parva kya karega

Saluke:-kuch nahi kar sakta sir vo tabh bhi hara ta aaj bhi haraga.

Dcp:-ha saluke harega to jarur pata nahi kitni jaane jane ke baad

Abhijeet:-sir aap ham par bharosha rakho usne hindusatn pe kharab nazar dali he uski aakhe nikal lege ham

Dcp:-abhijeet bharosah to muje tum sab pe he,,chahe me tumhe pasand karu ya na karu..magar me hamesha tum sab ko dekhar shochta hu hunstan ki hifazat ache log ke hath me he…

(sab taraf tention he .mumbai high alert pe he pata nahi kab kya ho jaye)

(acp sir conferce call se sab officer ka hosla bhate he unka sath saluke or abhijeet dete he)

Acp:-sab officer thyan se sune pata nahi agle pal kya hoaga .tum sabmout ke muh me ho,,mout ko harna he ,himmat mat har mere bacho..me nahi kahuga ke desh ke liye mar mito kyuki me janta hu tum desh ke liye marne ke hamesha taiyar hote ho..magar me aaj kaheta hu desh ko bachane ke liye tu jeena he..sir pe kafan bhandh kar desh ke dusmano ko khatma karna ,dhika do tum kon ho,dhikha do unhe tu kya kar sakte ho… **JAI HIND**

ALL team:-jai hind….

 **Khoon se khelenge holi,  
Agar watan mushkil mein hain,  
Sarfaroshi ki tamanna,  
Ab humarey dil mein hain,  
Aao milkar kare desh ko salam  
Bolo mera bharat mahan….!**

 **Bharat Mata Ki Jai**

(sab team apne kam me lag jati he)

 **cid Mumbai team:-**

daya:-sachin,kajal,purvi,fredy or dr,tarika sab idhar aao

all:-yes sir

daya:-aaj kush bhi ho jaye dusmano ko apne irado me kamyab nahi hone dena he

sachin:-sir vo yaha aaye apni marzi se lekin jayege hari marzi se

purvi:-sir aaj jaan hi kyu na chali jaye unhe ped ka ek patta bhi hila ne nahi dege

freedy:-sir aaj ghar se niklte vaqat meri wife ne muje kaha tha" **freedy tum desh ko bachne me mar bhi jao to me sahid ki biwi kehlana pasand karugi ..magar chahe aaj kush bhi ho jaye darna nahi..(** aarti karte huye) **freedy pahele jab raja maharaja jung pe jate the tab unki aarti utari jati me bhi vahi karti hu,jav nikal pheko un gaddaro ko"** or sir me apni biwi ki kahi baat kabhi nahi talta

kajal:-daya apne sarir ke khoon ke aakhri katre tak unse ladti rahugi…mene to apne ghar me apni photo pe chandan har chada ke aayi hu

:-sir mene khabhi bandook nahi chali magar aaj sawal desh ka he to me kuch bhi karne ko taiyar hu

daya:-yahi hoshala rakhna ,,

 **cid old team:-**

 **virendra** :-mana ke aaj ham cid se dur he,kisi ne reterment le liya,ya kisi ne apne practice chod di aaj hame phirse hamare desh ne hamper bharosha rakh ke bulaya he ham desh ko bachne ke liye huch bhi karege

asha:-ha sir galti ki unhone galti ki saza to dene padegi

shudhakar:-sir aaj me bhaut kush hu us accident(dedly poision case)baad mene to aasha hi chod di thi ke me desh ke kaam aayuga

:-sir aaj in dusmno ko me khud marker postmortem karugi

 **cid special burero:-**

shatru:-aaj tak ham incompalate case solve karte aaye he aaj hame live fild mila he ham yaha bhi apna best dege

abhimanyu:-sir musrim naya ho ya purana chodege nahi ham use

rasmi:-sir ham kisi bhi khatre ko ladne ke liye taiyar he

:-maza aayega dekhte he zinda mujrim hote kase unhe marne ka maza kya he

 **kasmir team:-**

:-hammm…Mumbai phir aakar achha laga yahe se jane se pahele un aatankvadi ka safaya to karna hi padega

vivek:-ha mem vese bhi Mumbai cid ke honeshi hi achhi lagti he

tasha:-mumbai ke liye to me goli kane ko bhi taiyar hu

Rahul:-kasmir desh ka khubsurat rajya he magar Mumbai desh ka heart he,or insan ho ya desh heart attak achhi bat nahi he

 **Punjab:-**

 **Rajat:-** kyu aate he ye jab pata he unhe ham se har jayege

Punkaj:-sir kutte sab ke sab suna he kutte ki puchh or aatkvadi ki akkal kabhi sidhi nahi hoti..vese sir ye mission ka sun ke mene to jaywanti ko phone karke propose kar diya

Ishita:-sach me kyu

Pukaj:-are jaywanti ne kaha tha koi bahduri ka kam karo tab pyar karugi or aaj 10-12 aatkvadiyo ko marker shadi ke muhrat ke liye padit ke pass jana he

:-matlab rajat sir hame ye mission pura karke pankaj ko lifetime ke liye saja dene ke liye taiyar rahena padega

All:-ha ha ha haaaa….

 **Rajthan:-**

Kavin:-rajathan ki garam ret me le jake sekuka in aatakvadiyo ko

Ruhana:-sir kya milta he unhe baar baar Hindustani se hark e

Mayank:-ruhana har to unki kismet he aur jeetna hamari fitrat

Dr,bajpai:-oye chore tumhe pata nahi vo sab marne ko hi yaha aate he

 **Ahamdabaad:-**

 **Sherya(** thinking);-daya sir ko milne ka ek moka mil jata to aakhri baar unhe dekh to leti

Sherya:-khabar nai aa loko kem aatank vvad felave chhe..biju koi dhandho nadhi emno…

Vineet:-mam dimag fari gayela lage chhe emna

Dhusyant:-ha evu chhe ave to aapde par pela singam sir ni jem matha par hath mukine gujrati maa " **maari to fari gai(aata mmazi satkeli)"** bolvu padse

:-oh dhustyan beta tu abhi singam na banto bichara badha aatakwadi nasi jase aa babhi aapri taiyari fail thai jase,,em pan singam sir ne Pakistan khufiya mission par chhe

 **Bhopal:-**

Nikhil:-aaj to un sabko daya sir ki tarah late maar maar kar nikal duga

Mridula:-are Nikhil nikal na mat mar dena

Jayant:-nikhil jayada bolo to daya sir ke pass bhejva dege

Dr,bhopali:-are oye sahukaro hamare Bhopal me esa nai hota pan chabake …ham bhopali to apni baato se sab upper pohsa dete he bina passpprt kr ha ha ha…

 **Delhi:-**

Daksh:-acp sir ne muje fir se apni galti shudhar neka moka diya he me unka viswas tutne nahi duga

Aditi:-daksh aaj hame apne aao ko ssabit karna padega

:-haa sabit karna hi hoga

 **Kolkatta:-**

Prutviraaj:-sir kata dena sir jukhana nahi dam rahe jab tak sarir me dam he dam lagake ladege

Anuska:-mout to aani he marne se pahle safai jarur karege

rishi:-haath kat dege unka jisne bhart ke daman pe khichad dalne ki gusaki ki

:-khub bhalo khub bhalo

 **patna:-**

 **muskaan** :-pyar kiya he hamne is desh se bewfai nahi karege

devyana:-dhusman ko jaala dege jo hamare pyar kr bich aayega

kaveri:-desh ki haar chiz se pyar he hame use tutne nahi dege

dr,devi:-gai ki kasam tumhe juka dege ham

 **zarkhand**

lavanya:-Geet gate hai hm,Gungunate hai hm!Gayb na ho jaye mere desh ka naujawan,Hme hi toh VandeMatram, ke swar se,Jhanda lehrana hai.

Roma:- Watan Hamara aise na chod paye koi…Rishta Hamara aise na Tod paaye koi…Dil hamare ek hai ek hai hamari jaan…Hindustan hamara hai hum hai iski shaan…

Digvijay:- Ye bat hawao ko bataye rakhnaRoshni hogi chirago ko jalaye rakna Lahu dekr jiski hifazat hamneaise Tirange ko sada dil me basaye rakhna.

:- Na sar jhuka hai kabhiAur na jhukayenge Kabhi,Jo apne dum pe jiye sach me zindagi h wahi

 **Kerla:-**

Suraj:- Na maro sanam bewafa ke leeye,Do gaz jameen nhi milegi dafan hone k liye,Marna hain toh maro vatan ke liye,Hasina b duppta utar degi tere kafan ke liye.

Karan: Kuchh nasha Tirange ki aaan ka hain,Kuch nasha Matrbhumi ki shaan ka haiHum lahrayenge har jagah ye TirangaNasha ye Hindustan ki shaan ka hain..!-

Vikram:- Chalo phir se aaj woh nazara yaad kar le,Shahido ke dil me thi vo jwala yaad karle,Jisme behkar azadi pahuchi thi kinare peDeshbhakto ke khoon ki vo dhara yad krle

:- Ishq toh karta hain har koyiMehboob pe marta hain har koyi,Kbhi watan ko mehbub bna kr dekoTujh pe marega har koyi…!

 **Banglor:-**

Vansh:- Khoon se khelenge holi,Agar watan mushkil mein hain,Sarfaroshi ki tamanna,Ab humarey dil mein hain,Aao milkar kare desh ko salamBolo mera bharat mahan….!

Mayur:- Naa poochho jamaney ko,Kya hamari kahani hain,Hamari pehchaan to sirf ye haiKi hum sirf hindustani hain…!

Divya:- Watan hamara aise na chhor paaye koi,Rishta hamara aise na tod paaye koi,Dilhamare ek hai ek hai hamari jaan,Hindustan hamara hai hm hai iski shaan.  
Vande Mataram

: Ye baat hawao ko bataye rakhna,Roshni hogi chirago ko jalaye rakhna,Lahu dekar jiski hifazat humne ki… aiseTIRANGE ko sada Dil me basaye rakhna….

 **Goa:-**

Akshay:- Ek Sainik Ne Kya Khoob Kaha Hai... Kisi Gajare Ki Khushbu Ko Mehakta Chhod Aaya Hu, Meri Nanhi Si Chidiya Ko Chahakta Chhod Aaya Hu, Mujhe Chhati Se Apni Tu Laga Lena Aye Bharat Maa, Main Apni Maa Ki Baahon Ko Tarasta Chhod Aaya Hu. Jai Hind

Jayvanti:- De Salami Iss Tirange Ko, Jis Se Teri Shaan Hai, Sar Hamesha Uncha Rakhna Iska, Jab Tak Tujh Mein Jaan Hai.

Pratap:- Chodo Kal Ki Baatein, Kal Ki Baat Puraani, Naye Daur Mein Likhenge, Mill Kar Nayi Kahaani, Hum Hindustani

:- Na Sar Jhuka Hai Kabhi, Aur Na Jhukayenge Kabhi, Jo Apne Dum Pe Jiye, Sach Mein Zindgi Hai Wahi.

 **Chenai:-**

Jasmine:- Kaale Gore Ka Bhed Nahin Har Dil Se Hamara Naata Hai, Kuchh Aur Na Aata Ho Humko Hamein Pyar Nibhana Aata Hai.

Tejali:- Naa Poochho Jamane Ko, Kya Hamari Kahani Hain, Hamari Pehchaan To Sirf Ye Hai Ki Hum Sirf Hindustani Hain.

Jehan:- Bhara Nahin Jo Bhavon Se, Behti Jis Me Ras Dhar Nahi Wo Hriday Nahin Hai Patthar Hai Jis Mein Swadesh Ka Pyaar Nahin.

:- Ishq Toh Karta Hai Har Koyi, Mehboob Pe Marta Hai Har Koyi, Kabhi Watan Ko Mehboob Bana Kar Dekho, Fir Tujh Pe Marega Har Koyi.

 **Hedrabaad:-**

Samar:- Khushnaseeb Hain Wo Jo Watan Pe Mit Jaate Hai, Mar Kar Bhi Wo Log Amar Ho Jaate Hai, Karta Hoon Tumhe Saalam Ai Watan Pe Mitne Walo Tumhari Har Saans Mein Basna Tirange Ka Naseeb Hai.

Aswini:- Mera Yehi Andaaz Zamaane Ko Khalta Hai, Ki Chirag Hawa Ke Khilaf Kyun Jalta Hai, Main Aman Pasand Hoon, Mere Shahar Mein Danga Rehne Do, Laal Aur Hare Mein Mat Baanto, Meri Chhat Par Tiranga Rehne Do.

Kusal:- Zamaane Bhar Mein Milte Hain Aashiq Kayi, Magar Watan Se Khoobsurat Koyi Sanam Nahi Hota, Noton Mein Lipat Kar Mare Hain Kayi, Sone Mein Simat Kar Mare Hain Kayi, Magar Tirange Se Khoobsurat Koyi Qafan Nahi Hota.

:- Aye Mere Watan Ke Logo Tum Khoob Laga Lo Naara, Yeh Shubh Din Hai Hum Sab Ka Lehra Lo Tiranga Pyara, Par Mat Bhoolo Seema Par Veero Ne Pran Ganwaye, Kuchh Yaad Unhen Bhi Kar Lo Jo Laut Ke Phir Na Aaye.

 **(All team sing a song)**

Apani aazadi ko ham haragiz mita sakate nahi  
Apani aazadi ko ham haragiz mita sakate nahi  
Sar kata sakate hai lekin sar jhuka sakate nahi  
Sar jhuka sakate nahi

Hamane sadiyo me ye aazadi ki nemat pai hai...Nemat pai hai  
Saikado qurabaniyan dekar ye daulat pai hai... Daulat pai hai  
Muskarakar khai hai sino pe apane goliyan... Sino pe apane goliyan  
Kitane virano se guzare hai to jannat pai hai  
Khakh mein ham apani izzat ko mila sakate nahi  
Apani aazadi ko ham haragiz mita sakate nahi

Kya chalegi zulm ki ahale vafa ke samane...Ahale vafa ke samane  
Jaa nahi sakata koi sholaa hava ke samane...sholaa hava ke samane  
Lakh fauje le ke aai aman ka dushman koi...Lakh fauje le ke aai aman ka dushman koi  
Ruk nahi sakata hamari ekata ke samane  
Hum vo patthar hai jise dushman hila sakate nahi  
Apani aazadi ko ham haragiz mita sakate nahi  
Sar kata sakate hai lekin sar jhuka sakate nahi  
Sar jhuka sakate nahi...

Waqt ki aazadi ke hum sath chalate jayenge...Sath chalate jaege  
Har kadam par zindagi ka ruk badalate jayegen...Ruk badalate jaege  
Gar vatan me bhi milega koi gaddar-e-Watan...Koi gaddar-e-Watan  
Apani taqat se ham usaka sar kuchalate jaege  
Ek dhokha kha chuke hai aur kha sakate nahi  
Apani aazadi ko ham haragiz mita sakate nahi...

Hum Watan ke naujavan hai humse jo takrayega...Humse jo takrayega  
Wo humari dosto se khak mai mil jayega...Khakh mai mil jayega  
Wakt ke tufan me beh jayenge julmo sitam  
Aasma par ye tirnga umar bhar lehrayega ...Umar bhar lehrayega  
Jo sabak bapune siklaya vo bhula sakate nahi  
Sar kata sakate hai lekin sar jhuka sakate nahi  
Sar jhuka sakate nahi  
Sar kata sakate hai lekin sar jhuka sakate nahi  
Sar jhuka sakate nahi...

To kya hoga ab officer ke hosle jitege ya gaddro ke irade

Plz rewiew

Update soon


	5. Chapter 5

ABHI'PARI:-THANK ROR REVIEW

PRIYA770:- THANK ROR REVIEW

CID DAYASHREYAFAN: THANK ROR REVIEW

93:- THANK ROR REVIEW

Mumbai ke panvel kush farmhouse he …jo sunsan hote he,yaha koi aatajata nahi thaw aha ek farmhouse me khush log dikhai dete the…vo the ….AATKVADI…

Us framhose ke bhar aane jane vale par nazar rakhi jati thi..fram house ke bahar 10-15 gadiya khadi thi…farmhouse me sab aatakvadi the sab ke pass A.K47 aur kush latest hathiyar the…aatkvadi kush 30 ya 40 the sab Mumbai pe hamla karne ko taiyar the…

Vaha ek kamre se khush aawaze aarahi thi…

Man1:-sab kush thik to hena

Man2:-ha boss

Man3:-boss hamla kab karna he

Man4:-boss hamla karne se pahele plan to bana hoga na

Man5:-gani boss kush palan banaya he apne

Gani:-ha sakib plan to mene pichhele 5 saal se bana rakha he

Sakib:-boss plan kya he

Gani :-batauga pahe hamare khush khas hatyar to aa jane do

Sakib:-thik he boss

Gani:-ye to bato ye log kon he khush naam he ke nai

Sakib :-sorry boss me intro karvana hi bhul gaya

Sakib:-boss ye tino india me hamara network chale me one number he,ye he saeed uski travel aegy he vishal business iqun ye he jems import ekport ka kaam karta he…ye tino hamari madad karte he saeed hame gadiya supply karta he..vishal hame fince karta he..or jems hamare hathiyaro ki hareferi…in tino ki Mumbai me bahut pehchan he…or politics me unka achha naam he…hamari sath ye pichhele 5 salo se kam karte he

Gani:-thik he …is baar kaam bada he..hamare aadmi bhi jayada he…bas do din baad Mumbai me esa aatank ka selab aayega ke sab usme nabud ho jayege phir Mumbai pe DAUD ke baad ham raaz karege

Sakib:-ha boss ye sapna hamra jarur haqikat me banegaa….(khush sochne lagta he)

Gani:-kis soch me pad gai sakib

Sakib :-bira naa mano to kush personal baate puch sakta hu

Gani:-ha pusho

Sakib :-mane suna he ke tum dcp chitrole ke dost ho..or acp ke sath study ki he kya ye sach he

Gani(haste hua):-ha ha ha…ha sakib me unke sath satudy kii he …

Sakib:-to phir aap yaha kese..

Gani:-me ek mla ke beta tha me amir tha paiso ki kami nahi thi…magar mere dad ki mout ke baad hamse sab chin laya gaya me raste pea a gaya tha …tab muje chitrole ne apna shara diya tha…magar muje apni izzat pyari thi …isliye me aatkvad me dhire dhire aane laga ..ek din ek aatkvadi ne muje citrole ke dad ko marne kii supari di,..tab me soch me pad gaya k eek dost jisne mije shara diya use dhoka nahi de sakta,,,magar muje india government se mera sab khuch chin lena ka badla lena tha..tab muje dosti se jyada badla bad laga..or mene smasher ke dad ko mar diya…isse smasher mere piche pad gaya me naa jane kitne dino tak chhupta rah phir vo chitrole ne muje pakdne ke liye pardhuman ko pheja…or prdhuman jiske pichhe ek pad jata he use chodta nai or me pakda gaya…muje us vaqat phasi ki saja hui thi

Sakib:-phi kya hua boss

Gani :-phir kya mene commissior ko mara tha …underworld me meri izzat badh gait hi..to underworld walo ne muje chudaya or mae india chod ke pakistaan bhag gaya uske baad mane apni compny banai…bahut desho aatank phelaya…ab india ki bari he …lekin…

Sakib:-lekin kya boss…

Gani:-india me cid he…dcp chitrole he…acp pardhuman he…unse ladna hamare liye aasan nahi he sakib

Sakib:-lekin boss ham unse dark e apna irada to nahi badal sakte na

Gani:-ha sakib ham irada nahi badlege tum puchh rahe the na plan kya he mera to suno

Gani:-hame Mumbai me 1993 ki tarah siriyal blasat karna he …ham sab 2 team me hoge 1 team siriyal blast karegi…or ye team bahut savdhani se or chhupakar kam karegi

Sakib:-or dusri team boss

Gani:-dusri team un cid valo ko gumrah karegi

Sakib:-kese boss

(tabhi ek aadmi kuch parcel leke aata he)

Gani :-sakib aa gay cid ko ul jane ka saaman

Sakib :-matlab boss

Gani:-dekho sakib seriyal blast tumhe or vhishal ko smalna he…

Sakib/vhisal:-yes boss

Gani:-pahle tum suno tumhe kya karna he

Sakib :-yes boss

Gani:-tumhe 15 jagah bomb lagne he..tumhare saath vhisal ke alawa 15 aadmi or hige jo 15 jagah bomb lagaye ge…

Sakib:-boss bomb kaha or kese lagane he or meri aur vhisal ko kya karna he

Gani:-15 jagah pe bomb lagane he..hamari pass 5 skutar bomb he jo bazar 4,dongri nagar…

Sakib :-thik he boss me 5 aadmi ko bhej duga or dusre bomb

Gani:-dusre 10 bomb mese 5 bomb sutcase bomb he jo 1 thane 2,navi Mumbai 3 domvali bhayandar me

Sakib:-boss ye kaam bhi ho jayega

Gani :-or 4 manav bomb he jo 1 ralway stion 3. Airport 4. Bandar gah pe….

Sakib :-yes boss yaha human bomb pahuch jayege mene pahle se hi vaha ke security ko kharid liya he,….par boss ye to 14 bomb hi hua 1 baki he na

Gani :-ha sakib 1 baki he …ye bomb jems tumhe lagana he time bomb he…

Jems :-yes boss par lagana kaha he

Gani:-cid office me

Jems:-kya ….vaha to pahusna muskil he..

Gani:-ha janta hum magar dusri team jo cid ko uljane k aka karegi use sab cis vale fild me hoge tum waha aasni se ja sakte he…or ha tumhe ek naksa diya jaye ga ye naksha cid office ka he(maps dikhate hua)yaha bomb rakhna he ye cid ka bestment he niche bomb fatega oe puri bilding khalls

Jems:-ok boss

Sakib:-sir dusri team ka kaam to cid ko uljana he magar kese

Gani:-cid vale muje jante he isliye me unke samne baar baar jauga use tum apna kaam kar sako or cid vale muje thutdte rahe…me or saeed ye kaam karege…ham ek nakli bomb ek bus me rakhege or cid ka sara dhan us taraf kar dege…

Saeed:-yes boss

Gani:-chalo to sab tayari karo abhi **11:55 am** baje he kal **12:00** pm ko ek sath bomb blast hoga…

All:-yes boss

Gani:-kal subah 9:00 baje pahli team rawana hogi…or tumhe kal 11.30 baje tak bomb laga dene he

Team1:-ok boss

Gani :-jav apni team ke sath jake taiyari karo

Team1:-yess boss

(team1 ek vaha se jati he..)

Gani:-or jems tum jake cid office pe nazar rakho or moka milte hi basement me bomb rakh dena

Jems:-ok boss(vo vaha se chala jata he)

Gani:-oe saeed tum eke se bus me nakli bomb lago jo Mumbai se bahar ke root pe ho…or tu khud us bus me 2 loge ke sath passage banke jaoge or bus me camera lag dena jisse me bus ka haal jan saku…or baki ke log dusri gari me jayege or bahar se nazar rakhoge

All:-thik he boss

(sab aatkvadi apne kaam me lag jate he)

(dusri tarf cid ki sabhi team alert he…sab har taraf nazar rakhe hua he)

(cid office…)

Dcp:-parduman muje lagta he gani kush bada karne ki saoch raha he..

Acp:-sir soch ne do use..ham use uske irado me kabhi kamyab nahi hone dege…har jagah hare log he…ham yaha se nazar rakh rahe he…daya,virendra,aazadshatru etc jese senior fild me he…phir kya chinta hame..

Abhi:-kya sir apko hampe bharosa nahi

Dcp:-bharosha to muje apne aap pe nahi…

Abhi:-haa ye to he

Dcp:-kya

Abhi:-kush nahi sir me to kah raha tha ke gani ki lash 24 gante baad apke saamne hogi

Dcp:-yahi hona chahiye …chalo me headqatqr jata hu …khuch pata chale to inform karna…

Abhi:-thik he sir

(dcp sir vaha se chale jate he)

Acp:-ab kaam thik tarike se hoga..

Abhi(smily):-ha sir

Acp:-abhi sab team se update le lo

Abhi:-ok sir

(abhijeet sab team se updatae leta he)

(cid apna kaam kar rahi he or aatkvadi apna)

(kya hoga kal ke suraj ugne ke baad)

(cid ki jeet ya har)

(janne ke liye parte raho cid ff)

 **Plz review**

 **Update soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**ABHI'PARI:-THANK ROR REVIEW**

 **PRIYA770:- THANK ROR REVIEW**

 **CID DAYASHREYAFAN: THANK ROR REVIEW**

 **93:- THANK ROR REVIEW**

 **Ye Kab Kaha Tha Nazaaron Se Khauf Aata Hai ?  
Mujhe Tou Chaand Sitaaron Se Khauf Aata Hai,  
Main Dushmanon K Kisi Waar Se Nahi Darta,  
Mujhe To Apne Hi Yaaron pe kiye sitam Khauf Aata Hai,  
Khiza Ka Jabar Tou Seene Pay Rok Lete Hain,  
Hamein Udaas Bahaaron Se Khauf Aata Hai,  
Mile Hain Dosto Besaakhiyon Se Gham Itne,  
Mere Badan Ko Sahaaron Se Khauf Aata Hai….  
Main Iltifaat Ki Khandaq Se Door Rehta Hun,  
Ta'alluqaat K Gaaron Se Khauf Aata Hai..  
**

Lets 'start

Duniya me sab chate he ki unki subah hamesha achhi ho…magar Mumbai me kush logo ki nind udi hui thi…to vo subah ke tention me…vo the cid ke officer…vo jante the ke aaj ki subah ka suraj Mumbai ke liye .katarnak hoga…sab subah se hi alert ho gai the…

(cid office Mumbai)

(dcp chitrole sir aate he)

Dcp:-acp kya kare aaj..raw ke hisab se aaj Mumbai me khuch hone vala he

Acp:-sir hamare sab officer alert mode pe he…khuch bhi hoga unhe pata chal jayega..

Abhi:-sir aaj ham khatam hoge ya vo

(saluke sir khush tention me soch rahe unhe dekhkar kahete he)

Dcp:-kya hua saluke dar gaya

Saluke:-(no apni soch me hi rahte he…acp sir unhe hath lagte he)

Saluke hadbade hua):-kya hua boss sab thik to hena

Dcp:-sab yaha tention me he aur tu aakhe khol ke so raha he

Saluke:-so nahi raha tha…soch raha tha

Dcp:-kya…apni girlfriend ke bare me…

Saluke:-nahi aapke bare me

Dcp:-kya tu mere bare …(acp ki taraf dekhte hua)acp me kya sapna dekh raha hu ye mere bare me kab se sochne laga

Saluke:-nahi sir me ye soch raha tha ke …arjun hame janta he vo hamare har kadam ke bare me jaan sakta he..vo yaha ke sabhi gaddro ko janta he

Acp:-saluke tu sahi kah raha he…vo jo khush bi karega vo dikhava hoga…uska real maksad khush or hoga

Dcp:-ye kya kah rahe tum prdhuman

Acp:-ha sir…arjun (gani)janta he ke Mumbai me uske har plan ko cid nakam kar sakti he…isliye vo ek sath do kam karega

Abhi:-sir matlab kya he aapka sir

Dcp:-tum kahena chate ho ke arjun ke pass dehsat feline ke 2 irade he

Acp:-ha sir…gani pahele to cid ko ek tarf se atek karega aur dusri taraf se Mumbai pe hamla

Abhi:-sir matlab gani cid ka dhyan bhatgega

Dcp:-sahi kah rahe tum…prdhuman tumm….

(tabhi achanak phone bajata he)

Abhi:-cid beuro .kon bol raha he

Caller:-phone ko spekar pe dalo officer

Abhi:-bol kon rahe ho

Caller:-gani bol raha hu…naam to suna hi hoga…

Abhi :-dusre officer ko dekhte hua):-sir gani ka phone he

(dcp gani se baat karne aage aatae he)

Dcp:-hello smasher

Gani:-samsher …tum muje gani kyu kah rahe ho,,me to tumhare liye arjun hu…duniya ke liye gani hu…

Dcp:-arjun to mar chukka he gani…tum to mera dad ke qatil ho…

Gani:-ha me hu qatil…hu me…us vaqat tere baap ko mara tha aaj tumhari bari he,,,smasher…oh! Nahi nahi dcp sir….ha ha ha…rok sako to rok lo

Acp:-kya karne vale ho tum

Gani :-oh! Pardhuman tum…chalo ab tum bhi maroge…suno mene Mumbai ki ek bus me bomb rakha he ….vo bus konsi he ye to nahi batauga…ha magar ye bomb bus ki speed pe depend he agar bus ki speed..60k/m se kam hui to bomb blast…tum ne bus ke passger ko utare to blast…koi chalki ki to bomb blast….ha ha ha….

Acp:-tu bachega nahi…

(phone cut jata he)

Acp:-abhijeet kaha thana gani hame bhatkane ke liye khuch to jarur karega…

Abhi:-sir ab kya kare

Acp:-abhi..sab ko alert karo aur…cid Mumbai ki team ko bula lo…vo is bus vale case pe kam karegi

Abhi:-but sir…unki jarurat vaha he hum kuch or officer se milke ye kam kar sakte he

Acp:-nahi abhi..gani mubai me he use Mumbai team ke bare me pata hoga…usne bus ke aaspass apne aadmi laga rakhe hoge…taki use tasli rah eke Mumbai team uski nazar ke samne he…ham dusri team ko Mumbai pe nazar rakhvage…or un sab ko lead karege cid ki old team….abhi…sab se conference me mujse baat karvay

(abhijeet sab ko con…me jodta he)

Acp:-sab team suno…cid Mumbai is case se hat rahi he…ab tumhe cid ki old team lead karegi…virendra tum incharge ho

Virendra:-yes sir

Acp:-or tum sab ko alert rahena he

All:-ok sir

(sab apne kam pe lag jate he)

(cid Mumbai team office lout aati he)

baat he hame is case se kyu hataya gaya…hamse koi galti ho gai he kya

Abhi:-nahi Sachin…magar ek or case aagya he…

Kajal :-konsa case sir

Abhi:-gani ne Mumbai ki ek bus me bomb lagaya he hame use rokna he

Purvi:-sir gani jesa aatakvadi sirf ek bus me bomb rake ye baat khush hazam nahi hui

Freedy:-sir…bus me bomb lagaya uski khabar bhi gani ne khud kyu di

Daya khuch socne ke baad):-boss gani ne khud agar ye baat khahi he iska matlab vo hame apna dhyan bus ki aur karke vo khush bada karne vala he..

Abh:-sahi kaha tumne daya…

Freedy:-magar sir hame kese pata chalega ke konsi bus me bomb he

(tabhi acp,dcp aur saluke aate he)

dcp:-sahi kah rahe ho tum freedy

acp:-freedy gani hame batkan chata he ..iska matlab vo cid ko city ke bahar nikalna chata he…matlab city ki bahar jane vali sabhi bus pe chek karo…

(sab log kam pe lag jate he)

Purvi:-sir city ki bahar jane vali sabhi bus pe ham setelaite se nazar rakhi he…

Kajal:[sir ye led screen pe sab bus dikh rahi he

Abhi:-purvi .kajal ab in bas mese jyada passenger ek jagah se betho ho unhe alg karkio

Both:-ok sir

(thodi der baad)

Purvi:-sir ye 5 buse esi he jinmese sab passenger ek histion se trvel kar rahe he

Kajal :-sir aba age kya kare

Abhi:-kajal ab in 5 bus ki piche koi gadiya lagatar bus ko follow karti ho use alag karo

Kajal:-ok sir

(15 )

Kajal:-sir ye bus jiska number MH-AQ-1234 he uske piche ye do tavera gadi sation se unka follow kar rahi he…

Abhi:-yahi he ye bus…purvi is bus ka root kya he

Purvi:-sir ye bus 8 pe trvel karti he

Abhi:-sachin N.H.8 ko band karva do aur tum,daya ,me,freedy,or acp sir is bus ke piche jayege

Purvi:-aur sir hum…

Abhi:- purvi aur kajal tum yaha se is bus pe nazar rakho tumhare sath saluke sair aur dcp sir he…aur tarika je aap is cid old team se connect raho yaha office bethka aur hame inform karo

All:-ok sir

(sab apne kam pe lag jate he)

(N.H,8)

Ek bus me sab savr hoke ja rahe hote he…tabhi ek qulis aati he vo qulis me cid vale hote he…freedy gadi chaleta he aur…daya,abhi aur Sachin calu gadi se bus ki upar chale jate he he …fredy unhe follow karne lagta he…bus me sab dar jate he or chilna lagte he…tabhi 3 no officer upper se niche aate he

Abhi:-sant ho jav ham cid vale he

Passger:-sir kya hua aap ese kyu aay yaha …koi gadbad he kya

Daya:vo baad me batte he magar abhi sab piche jake beyh jaye aage ke hissak khali kardo…(sab piche chale jate he)(daya Sachin ki taraf )…sachin tum jake drive karo…or ha bus ko rokna mat…driver or condecter ko bhi piche bhej do

Sachin:- ok sir(Sachin jake bus ko bina roke apne canrol me leta he)

Abhi:-daya ab kya karna he

(daya bag mese rassi nikalta he)

Daya:-boss me niche jake dekhta hu

Abhi:-daya niche kese jaoge

(bus ke flor ki tarf isara karte hua)

Daya:-boss yaha se

Abhi:-daya ye rasta chota he yaha se tum to kya me bhi niche nahi ja skta

(tabhi ek passage uthke unke pass aata he vo ek college student hota he..vo student dubla patal hota he)

Student:-sir kya baat he

Daya :-kon ho tum …jav vaha jake beth java

Student:-sir mera naam ravi he…me Mumbai collge ka student hu…aaj me apne gav jar aha hu…sir batayine kya baat he..

Daya (thire se):-dekho hyper mat hona …is bus me bomb he

Ravi (gabrate hua);-sir ab kya hoga

Abhi:-chinta mat karo ham bomb dhund ke use difyuj kar dege

Ravi:-sir bus rok ke bhi to kiya ja sakta he na

Daya:-nahi ravi bus ki speed kam hote he blast ho jayega

Abhi:-daya lagta he hume sabko bata dena chahiye

Daya:-ha boss sahi kaheto ho

(daya sab ke pass jata he)

Daya :-dekho is bus me bomb he…

(sab ye sun ke dar jate he…sab bus rokne ko bolte he tabhi ravi khada ho ke unhe samjata he)

Ravi :-sant ho jav sab…agar ye bus ruki to bus blast ho jayrgi,,,ye officer chalu bus me hi bomb nikale ge hame unka sath dena chahiye

(sab sant ho jate he orr chupchap beth jate he…ravi daya ke pass jata he)

Ravi:-sir…me ek maamuli student hu…magar mere layak kush bi kam ho me karne lo taiyar hu…

Abho:-sunke achha laga ravi…magar tum fikar mat karo ham sabhal lege(daya ki tarf)daya yaha se niche jana aasan nahi he

Daya:-boss magar niche hame bomb dhudhne jana hi hoga

(ravi bus ke flor pe dekhta he oe,,,)

Ravi:-sir me yaha se ja sakta hu…

Daya:-nahi ravi ham tumhari jaan khrte me nahi daal sakte

Ravi:-sir plz…ek moka dijiye me bhi desh ke liye khush karna chhta hu

Abhi:-thik he

(daya flor kholta he…abhi ravi ko rassi se bhanth he or use khush deta he)

Abhi:-ravi ye bomb ditekar he usme camera bhi laga rakha he jisse ham bomb ko dekh ske..sabhal ke jana

(ravi niche jata he daya use rassi se pakar rakta he)

(nichr jake ravi bomb thuda he,,,upper abi,daya camera ki jariye bomb dekhte he)

(ravi ko bomb mil jata he…vo dono ko batata he bomb dekhkar hi daya or abhijeet samj jate he ke ye bomb nakli he)

(magar tabhi daya ki nazar bomb pe padti he)

(magar daya khush nahi bolata or ravi ko ek chip deta he bomb lakane ko or ravi ko upper bula leta he)

Abhi:-daya ye chip kyu lagay ye bomb to nakli hena

Daya:-boss bomb pe senser lage he…use bus pe koi nazar rakhe hua he sayad gani ho…jo chip mene lagvaya use uss senser ko terce karke hame gani ki pass pahus sakte he,,,tab tak hame ye drama calu rakhna padega

Abhi:-sahi kaha tumne…(ravi ki taraf) ravi achha kam kiya tumne…ab tum jakr sabke sat beth jav or ye baat ka pata lago ke sab me se kon he jo bomb ka naam sunke dara nahi

Ravi:-kyu sir…

Abhi:-kyuki ravi bomb lagane vala yaha he

Ravi:-sir vo bomb laga key aha kyu bethe ga

Abhi:-kyuki use pata he ke bomb nakli he

Ravi:-sach me sir

Abhi:-ha ravi magar ye baat kissai ko batan mat sab ko jake darav bomb se or dhekho kon nahi darta…

Ravi:-ok sir(ravi jake sab ke sath beth jata he)

Daya:-boss …jara is senser locate phone me dekho uske mutabik bus me 2 jagah camera bhi he

Abhi:-maltab koi hame dekh raha he…or hamari bate bhi suni hogi

Daya:-dekh to raha he magar yah ape camera he mike nahi isliya hamari baat sun nahi sakta

Abhi:-khush karna padega

Daya:-ek idea he…

Abhi:-kya

Daya:-agar ham bus me lage camera ko hack karke bus ki shoting karke …yahi tape chalet rahe to…

Abhi:-yahi karte he

(bus ke camera ko cid apne control me leke bus me sab ko video banakar vahi shooting chalta he)

(tabhi ravi aata he)

Ravi:-sir sab dare hua he magar do aadmi bilkul dara hua nahi lagte

(tabi daya vo dono ko pakad leta he or unhe sir pe mar ke behosh kar deta he)

(camera hack hone ke karan gani ko sirf bus ki sirf shoting kiya hua hissa hi dikhta he)

(dusri tarf fredy or acp sir un follow karne vali gadiyo ko rok ke sab aatankvadi ko mar dete he)

Abhi:-sachin bus roko

(sachi bus rokta he or sab passage utar jate he…sab cid officer ravi ki bahduri tariff karte he…or busri bus se sabko bhijva dete he)

Abhi:-daya 1 hours me hame us nakli bomb pe lage senser se hame gani dhundna padega…

Daya:-vo mil chukka he…

Acp:-kaha he vo

Daya:-sir panvel k eek farmhouse pe locate he

(sab jaldi se gadi me beth panvel ki tarf jate he)

(magar gani samaj jata he or vo vaha se bhagne ki kosis karat he magar cid vaha pahuch jati he)

(cid sab aatkvadi ko mar deti he or gani girftaar kart i he)

(is vaqat time hua tha 11:45 am)

(gani ko cid office me llya jata he)

Acp:-bahut bada plan bana diya tumne hame harane ka …magar tum har gai arjun

Saluke:-shudre nahi tum haar ke kesa laga

(tabhi vaha dcp aata he or apni gun se arjun ko marneki kosis karta he magar daya use rok leta he)

Daya :-sir ye aap kya kar rahe ho

Abhi:-sir ham protocol se bande hua he

Dcp:-acptumne kaha tha ise maar doge ..phir ye jinda kyu he

Acp:-sir is baar ye jarur marega…magar kanun ke hatho…

Dcp:-thik kaha tumne …ise kanun hi saja dega

(gani clock ki tarf dekhta he …clock me 11:59am baje he….gani hasne lagta he)

Gani(haste hua):-marege sab ke sab

Acp:-achha kese marege or kab marege

Gani :-12:00 baje sab mar ge …puri Mumbai jal ke rakh ho jayegi…abhi 10 second baki he

Daya:-chal ham ginti ginte he

Daya:-1

Abhi:2

Freedy:-3

Sachin:-4

Purvi:-5

Kajal:-6

Acp:-7

Saluke:-8

Tarika:-9

Dcp:-10…are bacho me mar gaya….acp dekho dekho tum bhi mar gai….saluke tum to pure hi mar gai ab tumhara post mortam kon karega….ha ha ha…

(12:00 pm ko bomb nai blast hone se gani shock ko lagta he)

(sab officer use dekkar hasne lagte he)

Acp:-kya hua gani…tum itne shock kyu ho gai…

Gani:-mene puri Mumbai me bomb lagaye the …vo phte kyu nahi…mene yaha office ke basement bhi bomb lagaya tha vo blast kyu nahi hua….tum sab to us bus ke bomb ki pichhe lage the

Acp:-ha magar ham hi nahi cid me…bahut sare he cid officer ham to bus tumhe ulja rahe the …hame to bus ke bomb ko dekhte hi pata chal gaya tha ke bomb nakli he

Gani:-kya…magar dhusre bomb to asli the vo kyu nahi phate

Acp:-vo ….vo to hamari dhusri team ne difuse kar diya or tumhare sare sathi ko maar dala

Abhi:-or jo is office me bomb rakhne aaya tha vo bhi mara gaya

Gani:-kese hua ye sab…dhusre cid officer kaha se aaye…me Mumbai me blast karne vala hu tumhe kese pata chala…

Dcp:-ham tum he saalo se thundh rahe the…tabhi 10 din pahele Interpol ne tumhari pahechan karli or unhe bataya ke is baar tum Mumbai aa rahe ho

Acp:-isliye ham alert hog joy aha kaam kar chuke he vo sab officer ko alag alag team banake Mumbai ke har tarf tenat kiya

Abhi:-un sab ne tumhara plan barbad kar diya

Gani:-lekin kese

Daya:-uske liye tumhe 2 hours pichhe jana hoaga

Sachin:-matlab flashback…

 **(kya hua hoga 2 hours pahele)**

 **(gani ke irado ko kese nakam kiya cid ne)**

 **(aage ""FLASHBACK"'"me janiye ye rahasya)**

 **(update soon)**

 **(review plz)**


	7. Chapter 7

**ABHI'PARI:-THANK fOR REVIEW**

 **PRIYA770:- THANK fOR REVIEW**

 **CID DAYASHREYAFAN: THANK fOR REVIEW**

 **93:- THANK fOR REVIEW**

 **Saachi:thank for review**

 **HINDUSTANI hone pe hamko NaaZ bahut hai,  
Watan pe Nichawer hone ka Armaan bahut hai.**

 **TIRANGE ko Dekhker milta bahut Sukoon hai,  
Dunia main is TIRANGE ke Qadrdaan bahut hain.**

 **Hamare zarre zarre main basa yanhi ka Lahoo hai,  
Yeh hamare Hindustani hone ki Pehchan bahut hai.**

 **Her tarhan ke Mousam yanhi mile hain,  
Yeh Kudrat ke humper INAAM bahut hain.**

 **Ek dusre ke Dukh Dard main sab Shamil hain,  
Mohabbat ke Yaha per Qayam bahut hain .**

 **Eid bhi hamari ,Deewali bhi hum hi se hai,  
Manane ke liye Yanha Tehwar bahut hain.**

 **Jiye yanhi,yanhi se hamko jaana hai,  
Is Mitti ke humper Ehsaan bahut hain.**

 **Dil kya jaan bhi hazir Watan ke liye hai ,  
Shaheed hone main Shaan bahut hain.**

 **Mulk ko bantne ki Koshish Jo log karte hain,  
Wo log abhi humse Anjaan bahut hain.**

 **Sarhado pe jab bhi uthi kisi ki buri Nazar hai ,  
Jaan dene ke liye abhi C.I.D WALE bahut hain.**

Flashback:-

2 hours ago,…..

cid all team is alert …

suddenly cid ahmdavad team leader shreya call….viredra

shreya:-hello sir…

viredre:-ha bolo shreya

shreya:-sir ham jaha he vaha se 1k.m ki duri pe kush expoler ki senser dikhay dete he…

viredra:-tum sab jake check karo…

shreya:-ok sir

(shreya,vineet,dhusyant or jake check karte he)

aap ke leptop pe senser kitni duri pe he

Dr,patel:-yaha se 100 kadam dur

Dhusyant:-thick hame jaldi jana chahiye

Shreya:-dhusyant samal ke vaha koi our bhi ho sakta he

(shreya ki team vaha pahuch jati he…vaha pe kuch log hote he sab aatakvadi hote he…)

Shreya:-are ye to bomb he

Vineet:-kya kare shreya

Shreya:-in sab ko marna hoga

Dhusyant:-shreya ye 10,15 log he

Shrya:-to kya

Dr,saab:-ha …mar do ya mar jao

Vineet :- thick he

Shreya:-vineet tum in 5 ko dekho,dusyant tum is tarf ke log or me or dr,saab baaki ke dekh lege

All:-ok

Shreya:-fire

(shreya ki team un saab ko maar deti he…unme se ek aadmi bach jata he..)

Shreya:-kon ho tum

Aadmi:-mar jauga par batauga nahi

(dhusyant use thappad marta he)

Dusyant:-bata kon he tu

Aadmi:-maar dalo phir bhi nahi batauga

(us aadmi ko sab bahut maarte he magar vo kush nahi batata)

Shrya:-ye kush nahi bataye ga…mar do use

Dr:-kya maar de…pagal ho kya tum…har baar tum ese log ko marti raheti ho,,,or phir me juth bolkar tumhe bachta hu…is baar esa nahi hoga

Shreya:-koi baat nahi ise maar dugi to sespen hogi…or 6 ya 7 month ke baad phir join ho jaugi

Dhusyant(vineet se us aadmi ko sunate hua):-yaar ye shreya ko daya sir ka bhoot chara he..baar baar vo ese mujrimo ko investigation ke doran jaban na kholne ki vaja se maar deti he

Vineet:-ha yaar or ham dosti ki khatir vo jinhe marti he..uski lash ko dhikane lagate he…

Dhusyant:-chalo ae bhi mar ne vala he ise dhikhane lagane kii jagah dhudnte he

(ye sun vo aadmi dar jata he…shrya apni gun me bullet bhar kar us aadmi ki taraf barti he)

Aadmi:-ruk jao me sab batata hu;;;

Shreya bakna chalu kar varna…

Aadmi:-me saeed hu…gani ka aadmi…

Shreya:-oh! Chal acp aazad shatru ke pass chalo

(shrya sabhi team ko bulati he)

Aazad shatru:-saaed chalo batao bomb kaha pe he

Saeed:-is gejet me sab bomb ki loction he…

(saeed gadi me dekhta he)

Aadhe gante me sab phat jayege

Viredra:-aazad hame sab bomb difuse karne hoge

Saeed:-vaha pe hamare bhi kush aadmi hoge

Aazad:-sab ko maar dalo or bomb difuse kare

Virdra:-saeed bomb kese difusw karte he

Saeed:-ye sab bomb pani me hi defuse ho sakte he

Aazad:-thick he ham sab ko vo bomb aadhe gante se bhi kam samay me…samdar ki gahrai me dalne hoge

Virdra:-sab team bomb ki loction pe jake bomb keke samdar me jake chor de

All:-ok sir

(sab log bomb ki location pe jake bomb le aate he…sab bomb ko ek box me daal ke samdar me phek dete he,,,12:00 baje samdar me halchul hoti he…par vo janleva nahi hoti…is tarh Mumbai bach jati he)

Flashback end

Acp:-suna gani hamre sab cid vale ne tumhara plan na kamyyd kiya

Dcp:-ise ham mamuli jail me nahi rakh sakte ise super cop ke acp diler ki jail me dalo

Acp:-freedy ise le jane ki tayri karo

Freddy:-ok sir

Acp:-dcp sir ham sabhi team ko vida kar dete he

Dcp:-ha chalo

(sab team hall me he)

Acp:-sab team tum sab ne achha kam kiya…mubai ko bade khtre se bach liya

Dcp:-tum sab ko jab bhi jarurat pad eek sath milkar kam karna hoga

All:-ok sir

(sab team apne apne sates me chale jate he)

(freedy gani ko lejane ke liye ek helicopter ka badobast karta he)

Feddy:-sir sab taiyari ho gai he

Dcp:-ok…kon le jayega ise

Daya:-sir me or abhijeet le jayege

Dcp:-ok java

(helicopter me)

Daya:-abhijeet ye gani ko jail me dalna thick rahega

Abhijeet:-kya kare dalna to parega

Gani:-chhod do muje me tumhe malamaal kar duga

Daya:-abr chup varna jaan se jaayega

Abhijeet:-ise ked kiya to ise chodane ke liye phirse koi aayega

Daya:-phir se india vale khatre padege

Abhijeet:-maar de use

Daya:-magar hamari nokri jayegi

Abhijeet:-ese marte he jisse hame sirf suspen kiya jaye..

Daya:-kese

(piolot un dono ki baat sonata he)

Piloat:-sir meri pass ek idea he

Daya:-kya

Piloat:-sir helicopter crash kar dete he

Abhijeet:-abe ham bhi mar jaayege

Daya:-ha …mera to marne ka abhi plan nahi he…kyuki meri to shadi bhi nahi hua..or koi girlfriend bhi nahi he

Abhijeet:-ha…ha…ha…

Piolat:-sir perashoot se kud jayege ham log

Daya:-thick chalo

Gani:-tum esa nahi kar sakte

(daya,abhijeet or pilot perashoot se khud jate heor helicopter blast ho jata he)

(cid office)

Acp:-kya hua abhijeet use bacha kyu nahi

Pilpat:-sir helicopter me kharabi thi or hamare pas teen he pershoott te to hamne use marne diya

Acp:-oh! Esa hua(dcp se) sir ye ti aatmasurkhsa ka maamla he…

Dcp:-piloat tum ja sakte ho

Pilot:-ok sir

Dcp:-daya or abhijeet upper se order aaya he tum dono ko 2 month ke liye suspene kiya jata he

Acp:-par sir

Dcp:-tum chup raho(daya,abhijeet se)tum dono jara idhar aao

(vo 3 no ek kone me jate he)

Dcp :-achha kam kiya tumne

Daya:-sir ham to suspene hi gaye na

Dcp:-chhuti samaj lo yaar

Abhijeet:-kya chhuti sir roj aake yaha sign kari padegi na

Dcp:-vo koi or kar dega(jeb se pepar nikalta he)ye lo goa holiday ki do ticket gum ke aao

Daya:-such me sir

Dcp:-haa…

Abhi:-thank u sir

Dcp:-(acp se)in dono ko suspene kiya gaya he or ye dono office ke khus kaam ke liye 2month ke liye city se bahar ja rahe he

Acp:-ok sir

Dcp:-chalo me chalta hu

(dcp vaha se chala jata he)

Acp:-kab ja rahe tum

Daya:-aaj sam ko

Acp:-thickyaha ham sabhal lege

Abhijeet:-ok sir

 **HAAPY ENDING**


End file.
